marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 9
Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * ** Sierra Madre | ReprintOf2 = Marvel Tales Vol 1 143 | ReprintOfStory2 = 2 | StoryTitle3 = The Wrath of Chondu | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker3_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = The mystic Chondu is on his way home from a lecture when is held at gunpoint by an escaped convict. So the mystic places the convict in his own mental limbo state and hands him over to the police. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Albert and Ethel * Charlie Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle4 = Time on My Hands! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = John Forte | Inker4_1 = John Forte | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A crook steals the world first time machine to travel into the future in order to make a smal fortune on gambling. He finds however that where he parked the machine is in fact an incinerator and in the future time travel is illegal. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Convict Races and Species: * Locations: * - 1965/1975 ** Military Installation Items: * Time Machine | StoryTitle5 = Earth Will Be Destroyed! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = An alien tyrant seeks another planet to relocate to and his scientist's instruments detect Earth. He tells them to aim his mightiest weapon at Earth to destroy their civilization, but the gun just swivels around on its base. He threatens his scientists with death for their failure, but they claim it can only mean that Earth is all around us. An Earth scientist washes the tiny tyrant and his world down the drain out of a petri dish. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Gorgon Leader Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * ** Gorgon Items: * U-Gun | StoryTitle6 = The Return of the Living Robot! | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Writer6_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler6_1 = Don Heck | Inker6_1 = Don Heck | Colourist6_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = Continuing from Last issue the robot tries to change the banning on robots by kidnapping an impersonating a member of parliament who put forward the banning. However, the original escapes and the two have a scuffle and the robot defeated where it is revealed the MP is in fact a robot himself who is a member of a secret order aimed at protecting humanity from the evil robots. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * John Supporting Characters: * Cyril Stredford Races and Species: * * Robots Locations: * Unnamed future reality ** *** Houses of Parliament | Notes = * "I saw Diablo! The Demon from the 5th Dimension!" reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #30 * "The Wrath of Chondu" reprinted in Weird Wonder Tales #7 * "Earth Will Be Destroyed!" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #19 | Trivia = * Although unnamed in this story, it is revealed in Marvel Monsters: From the Files of Ulysses Bloodstone that the mercenary in "I saw Diablo! The Demon from the 5th Dimension!" is Ulysses Bloodstone. | Recommended = | Links = }}